Anywhere but Paris
by BirdInSkies
Summary: Bones takes Cat on a vacation. But the spot he chose doesn't seem like the right one for Cat. What could he possibly have up in his sleeve?


I think I should've written this as soon as I posted this, but nevermind...This is a one-shot, like the other story from NH series I posted, so there won't be another chapter and probably not even another story for a longer time, or at least until I come up with something new. But I'm really glad to see how many people read this, thanks guys.

* * *

Anywhere but Paris, is what I said, but there are some places I'd prefer over this one.

"Let me ask you again, why Russia?" I shot a quick glance at my vampire husband Bones, who was driving through the snow storm in the dark SUV we rented at the airport. Even though I couldn't see shit through all that snow, he didn't seem to mind it at all. And I'm not even mentioning the fact, that he was way past the speed limit. I think my heart's going to start beating again if this keeps up. One of the disadvantages of being the fully turned half breed, except for the strange eating habits, was occasional beating heart. Yeah, vampire freak, that's me.

Bones turned his eyes to look at me and I forced back the urge to shout at him, so he'd watch the road. Instead, I clenched the seatbelt until my knuckles turned white.

"You said anywhere, Kitten." he replied with a smile, returning his focus on the road, to which I actually let out a sigh. I trusted Bones and his driving skills, that was for sure, but I didn't trust the icy roads in the middle of Russia. I relaxed when the car stopped, waiting for the green light.

"I thought vampires avoided cold places and yet here we are." I gestured outside at the snow that kept attacking our windows, making it impossible to tell buildings from the trees, it all came to me as white streaks.

"Come on, luv. At least we can be sure no vampire will try to kill us here."

That was for sure, who'd drag his ass all the way here just to have it frozen instead of killing us. Vampires can't freeze to death like humans, it doesn't mean we are immune to the cold.

"Okay, you got a point. At least tell me we're going to some nice hotel with a sauna, please?"

"You'll see for yourself soon enough." said Bones, suppressing a laugh.

"But this will cost you, Bones, I swear to God. You'll have to make it up to me." I met his predatory eyes that shone with green.

"No worries there, Kitten. By the time I'm done with you, I can promise you that you'll think of Russia as Madagascar."

Just thinking about what he could have in mind sent shivers through my body, but on the other hand I could barely wait to see it. It even made me want to complain more.

After an hour of driving from the airport, Bones parked the car in the underground garage. I couldn't see the building because of the snow, but once we were in the elevator, all my doubts faded away.

Never judge book by its cover, but always judge a hotel by its elevator. This was probably going to be my new favorite saying.

I couldn't help myself but stare in amazement as we moved from one floor to another, missing all the beautiful halls, restaurants and something that looked like a shopping mall. And behind me, through the glass walls of the elevator was the greatest view I had ever seen. Russia was truly beautiful at night and the snow helped to create the scenery which looked like it was cut from a painting.  
When we stopped at fifteenth floor, I considered staying here and just enjoying the view. But when I turned around, I was glad I didn't stay.

The spacious room that spread around me was like a picture in those catalogues with furniture.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my friend." clearly a master vampire welcomed Bones with a hug. He definitely didn't look Russian, but who was I to judge, his accent spoke for itself though. "And this must be your wife, it's an honor to finally meet you. My name's Ivan Petrovskii."

Ivan took my hand and placed a light kiss on top of it. I gave him a smile, still half dizzy from my surroundings. "Nice to meet you, too, Ivan."

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay in the apartment." he said, proudly spreading his arms for impression.

Well, I was impressed all right. If this was supposed to be our apartment and I've only seen the living room so far, I wouldn't mind staying here for month. I should have every floor mapped until that time and I sure intended to explore this beauty.

With a bow, Ivan left the room, closing the door after him. I couldn't wait to open every door there was, but Bones stopped me before I could move an inch.

"Not so fast, Kitten. I see you're quite impressed by Russia already, but there's still one matter to take care of." his eyes turned green once again, making him irresistible.

"I think you've already made up for the ride, Bones. This must've cost a fortune."

"A deal is a deal." In the next second, we were in the bedroom. My eyes immediately circled around the room, taking in as much as they could before I got overwhelmed by Bones' mouth slammed against mine and nothing else mattered to me anymore. Explorations could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
